This Town Is Full of Supprises
by rocktheroxie
Summary: Emily's got a new neghibor that's got no idea what's going on. A boyfriend who's always there for her and she trust with everything in her life. And he's got a secret of his own. It's almost Emiy's eight-teenth birthday what happens. hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1...

"Ah that's so funny. Wait Emily, why don't you tell that to someone who actually would care?" Mitch said to Emily jokingly as the two neighbors raked the leaves in their conjoined back yard.

"You know what?" Emily said while putting her rake down. "Maybe I will, I'll go call John." Emily started walking to the nearest pile of leaves and began to unzip her pocket to get her phone when out of no where she felt something tackle her into the pile of leaves.

She was knocked out of breath. When she turned around to see what had hit her and gave her a "nice fall", John was laughing on top of her. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I bring you down with me?" John winked and tight hug. They both felt an awkward presence with them.

"Ah Hem. John get off Emily. Hey, how'd you get here so fast? She didn't even call you yet. Dude, look at the pile of leaves we have. It's intense." Mitch said like the ass hole that he was sometimes.

"Ah Ha, ha, ha, ha. That's a good one Mitch. She wasn't going to call me she texted me duh." John replied.

Emily was trying to get out from underneath oh John. John felt her squirming around and he began to tickle her. That was her second biggest fear. Her first was spiders.

Mitch just kept raking the leaves like nothing was happening because this happened to often. He turned his ipod that had suddenly just started playing Emily's favorite song. "Ravers Fantasy". He began to listen to it and memorizing it. 'Hey this is a pretty easy song to memorize.. The same words repeat over and over and over again. "This is my melody and its just a ravers fantasy cause I know if you're in love with me tonight! A RAVER THROUGH THE NIGHT 33"

When the song had ended he had turned around and noticed, John and Emily had left their spot in the leaves. He began to wonder and panic as in to where they were. He turned down his ipod and heard giggling and a chuckle. "Emily? John? Where are you?." and whit that leaves started to flutter around him.

"We've been here the whole time. You've just been listening to you're music. By the way what song are you listening to?" John asked. Already knowing that Emily would start dancing and jumping all around and singing the song at full volume. So instead he responded by saying

"Addicted. Saving Able"

It was like Emily had read his mind because she started dancing and singing "A RAVER THROUGH THE N IGHT!!!!"

John started laughing and thought 'That's my girl" and Mitch thought ' that's not possible is it? Can she like read my mind?'

Emily fell over and started laughing. 'Oh wow, dose she look cute right now. I wish I could be with her.' Mitch though to himself.

Emily started laughing even harder when she heard his thoughts. John was picking up the thoughts that he wanted her to hear. Mitch didn't know about this special difference that John had and Emily did know about it.

Mitch was new in this town. He had just moved from a distant town in New Jersey. He had no idea what was going on in this small town. He moved to this town in the middle of September because of his dads job. He worked in a bank that needed him to move to this bank in Connecticut. Traditions was the name of the bank. They were a new chain link of banks. Mitch decided he needed to go home to start on some homework that needed to be mad up for coming into the school so late.

"Emily, why do you keep laughing?" John asked as he got down on the ground next to her and started tickling her once again.

"Um, guys. I think I'm going to go home and get some homework done. I'll see you tomorrow."

"BYEE!!!" Emily yelled.

"See yah tomorrow" John said.

As soon as Mitch left John kissed Emily.

"Do you know how hard it is for me not to kiss you every second of every day?"

"Nope hehe. Maybe we should tell him. Oh, please. Stop growling. And just listen to what I have to say. I think we should tell him about you and I."

"Okay maybe. I thought you were going to say 'about my 'little' big secret'" John sighed.

"NO, don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" Emily said as John kissed her nose.

"Good, well lets get you inside before you loose your toes!" John said as Emily giggled.

She got up with the help of John and the walked into Emily's house only to be greeted by someone they weren't expecting.

Guys, I hope you liked it. It's a little rough. But I'm still getting there with this story. Just respond if you like it =) xD.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom! What are you doing here? What, what! You think after four years without any word, mail, call. You can just come and stop by for a quick visit?" Emily asked angrily. John wrapped his arms around her waist and told her to calm down and be careful. Emily calmed down a bit.

"Well hello, Emily. It's nice to see you too. Oh John! It seems to have been such a long time since we've last talked hasn't it?" She said looking at John holding Emily.

"Yes, it has been a long time but I'd rather not talk to you now. Why don't you come back another day? So that Mr. Collins can see that you're here."

"Mom! Leave NOW! I don't want you here. Don't leave and then expect me to welcome you back with open arms." Emily ran out of Johns arms and upstairs to her bedroom, she slammed the door and turned on her music so loud that you could almost hear the words clearly. John looked over at Mrs. Collins.

"There are you happy now?" He was frustrated at her. He didn't want to hear about anything that she had to say.

"John I just wanted to come back here and tell her that on her eighteenth birthday she's going to be taken away or someone is going to steal her heart and she's going to change" She said happily.

"LA, LA, LA, LA LAH. I can't hear you! She's not going anywhere. And if so, it would be with me. Now, if you excuse me, I need to make your daughter feel better." He walked right past her and pointed to the door. "This is when you leave." and kept on walking up stairs to Emily's door.

When he got to her door he heard "Pretty Rave Girl" playing. He heard her crying and tried to open the door but it was locked. He tried knocking but that didn't work. He decided to unlock the door himself. When he got the door open he smelled blood. He became hyper aware, she was on her bed. He started to see the blood. He went on hyper speed to her. He held her in his arms and let her cry into his shirt.

"Shush, it's okay. Johnny's here." John said to her. He knew that was her favorite line from one of her favorite movies.

"Why? Why'd you come? Why'd you come?" Emily started asking but started to zone in an out making him nervous. "Em, Em? Emily?" That's when he say it. The cuts what were bleeding from giant slits on her wrists.

"Ah, Emily I thought you were done with this." John said unhappily. He took her wrists in his hand and fixed them up. He stopped the bleeding, he started to fix the scars too. Emily started to wake up.

"Emily? I thought I had lost you. I also thought that you were done with cutting." She started tearing. " I was, but then she came, and it turned something on in my head. She screwed me up. She always have to ruin everything for me. Even if she doesn't visit." Emily said all shaky.

"John did she leave yet? Can you tell if she's left yet? Please tell me that she's left." Emily said getting unhappy and nervous. "You stay right here. I'll go check. I'll be right back."

"No, please don't leave I don't want to be alone again." She started crying again. John held her and let her cry into his shirt.

"Alright only because I don't want to leave you alone and to do anything stupid." John said as he kissed her nose.

The door opened slowly and Mitch walked in with Mrs. Collins. "MOM!." "Mrs. Collins" John and Emily said in unison. "What are you doing? Leave Mitch alone-"

"What do you want to say to my daughter Mitchell? Please say it." John read Mitch's mind and was furious.

"Mitch, don't say anything. If you do Emily will get hurt. She doesn't need to be hurt anymore than she already is." John threatened him.

Mitch couldn't think for himself. Emily's mom had control of his mind. Mitch began to talk "Emily, when you turn eight-teen," John let go of Emily and ran over to Mitch and threw his hand over his mouth to shut him up. "I thought I told you to not to say anything."

Emily's mom seized the moment ran over to Emily and took a hold of her and told her to her face, "Emily, when you turn eight-teen, you will-"

Hehe. Cliffy xD hope you like it =))


End file.
